


Miles ahead of us

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [36]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snow Day, Tumblr Prompt, karedevil - Freeform, quiet Sunday in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "The skirt is supposed ot be this short" + "That's why you never have any shirts to wear".</p><p>Matt helps Karen clean out her closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles ahead of us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Let me love you", by Emma Heesters. If you can, listen to it while you read this. It'll set a nice mood ;-)

Thinking back, Matt couldn’t really say that he had ever been sitting in the middle of so many items of women’s clothes before. Sure, he had helped a few girlfriends pick an outfit, even went along when they were shopping, once upon a time, but to be sitting on the floor, surrounded by God knows how many jeans, skirts, shoes, shirts, shorts, the occasional bra, was very new to him. 

It was Sunday. There was a very real, very violent snow storm happening outside. He had a mug of cocoa sitting next to him (“Hot cocoa for snow days”, Karen had said. “Extra whip cream”) and a box of hair ties on his hands. 

Karen was cleaning out her closet. He was helping. 

“Ok. These were the first pair of shoes I got with my actual grown up money. From the first job I got after high school.”

Reaching his hand out when she walked towards him, he touched her knee and felt his way down her calves until he reached the shoes. 

“Oh, heels”, he said, fingertips feeling the abrasions of contact with the ground of the shoe on her right foot. “Very high heels.”

“Yeah. Took me a while to learn how to walk in these.”

“Color?”

“Originally red, but it’s very, very faded.”

“Do you still wear them?”

“No”, she lifted the left foot to touch the other shoe.

“Toss it.”

“Ugh, really?” she asked, stepping away to look at herself in the mirror. “You tell me to toss everything.”

“Well, do you plan on wearing it?”

“...Not really.”

He smiled. 

“Next”, he said, sipping on his cocoa.

They had been through dresses. Costumes that “could pass as a normal outfit”. Old pajamas. He had started by trying to be considerate of the emotional value some articles might have, but after the first hour, he was ‘practical man’. 

“Oh. Oh, you’re gonna like this one”, she said, digging something from the obscure corner of the closet that she has been inspecting. 

Matt waited as she put what he guessed was a dress on. 

“It’s very tight. Oh, this looks good.”

He got up to refresh their mugs and stretch his legs a little bit and she turned to him. 

“Come see.””

He reached and, yes, it was very tight. He could feel all her curves without any interruption. Including her cleavage. Most of her breasts were uncovered. Her most scandalous bra didn’t reveal that much. 

“You know, this I’d love for you to keep, if you promised to wear it just for me”, he said, picking the mugs from the floor. “But the fabric is almost giving out. If you sit down, it’s gonna tear.”

“Oh, it will not”, she said as he walked away from her. She moved as if she was going to sit down somewhere and, there it was, that ripping sound, and she was letting out a loud surprised yelp. 

“I told you”, Matt laughed. 

“Well. That’s the last time I buy from that store”, she said, shedding the torn dress, throwing it towards the trash bin.

When he came back, she was again standing in just her underwear. He sat back down on his spot and sipped his refreshed mug of cocoa with extra whip cream. 

“I’m almost done, I promise.”

She made him see three more dresses (they agreed that she should keep two, toss the third) and what she described as a “formal shirt”.

“No, toss it.”

“Wha-why? It’s less than a year old!”

“The fabric’s too thin. I bet people can see your bra.”

“Not if I wear a neutral color.”

He made a face.

“I thought I was the only one who got to see your bra.”

After a second or two, she sighed. 

“Well, sorry, Mr Murdock, this one’s staying. I like it.”

He rested his head against the wall and sipped his cocoa. 

Even if he wouldn’t exactly say that this was his idea of a good way of spending a cold Sunday, he found himself enjoying it. Something nice about sitting there while Karen tried on her own clothes and asked for his opinion, sipping on hot chocolate and talking about nothing.

He found something of a nice fabric sitting by his knee. Picking it up, he tried to decipher what it was. 

“Hey, what’s this?” he asked when he couldn’t identify the strip of material.

She turned around to him after putting a pair of shoes back in the closet. “Skirt.”

Frowning, he turned it around his hands again. 

“From when you were in middle school?”

“No, from a year or two ago. Haven’t seen it in a while, actually. Let me try it.”

She put it on and guided his hand to where the garment was, against her skin.

“Is it part of a pajama set?” he asked. 

“No.”

“Well”, he said, fingers measuring the exact place where skirt ended to expose her skin again. “Maybe it should be.”

Karen chuckled, turning around on the spot to look at herself in the mirror she had placed by his side on the wall. 

“It’s supposed to be this short.”

“If you bend over  _ slightly _ , you’re naked.” 

“It’s a party skirt, I wouldn’t be doing any bending over.” Turning this way and that, she inspected her image while his hand slid down her leg and his fingers closed around her ankle. “It’s cute, actually. I had forgotten about this.”

Reaching up for her hand, he tugged her until she was standing over him and then moving to straddle him on the floor. 

“I think it should go on the pile”, he said. 

“Which pile?”, she asked, a hand on his face.

Moving his hands slowly at first, as if he was just caressing her legs, he closed his fingers around the garment and pulled, making the fabric stretch and then give, tearing apart. Karen startled, but pressed her lips together, keeping her yelp in. 

“See? It’s ruined, it has to go.”

She shook her head, breathing out, making to get up from him, but he pulled her back in.

“I should kick your ass for that”, she said, picking up the ruined skirt from around her hips and discarding it on the floor next to them.   

“I’m sorry”, he said, head against the wall, hands on her, so relaxed he thought he might die. “It was a little extreme, I admit it.”

“And I really liked it. It was very pretty.”

“Do you want me to buy you another one?”

“Are you trying to buy my forgiveness?”

“Do you want me to tear my own clothes?”

While he said it, he pulled on the collar of his own shirt, the tearing noise making her gasp and yelp, unrestraint this time. 

“Matt, no!” she took her hands to his chest, as if trying to put his shirt back together, and touched her forehead to his, laughing. “God, you’re so extra”, she laughed, kissing him. “That’s why you never have any shirts to wear. They’re either bloody or torn.”

With the giddy feeling of laughter within him, he leaned off the wall and weaved his arms around her, hugging her to him, hiding his face on the crook of her neck, her legs around his hips while she sat there on top of him on her underwear. He feels her hair falling from the knot she tied it earlier, brushing his ear, the scent of her shampoo invading his senses. 

The snow outside is very effective in quieting the world down, and while he can still hear the noises inside the buildings, her neighbors and the few kids venturing outside to take pictures and throw some snow balls, it’s quieter. He doesn’t have to try too hard to block everything outside, her heartbeat and her breathing, plus her nails running lightly on the skin of his back, were enough.

“I love you”, he said against her skin, for the first time. 

To her credit, she didn’t startle, didn’t stop the movement of her fingers on his back, didn’t relax her arms around him and her breathing didn’t change. Her heart did beat a little faster, though. 

“I know”, she whispered after a moment, lifting his face to hers. “I love you, too.”

He smiled, closing his eyes, requesting a kiss. 

“I know.”


End file.
